Vampire, i want you
by Taylorcullenlol
Summary: Little Bella is 12 years old, she then gets hit by a major suprise. She is hunted down, but thats not it. We have to find Edward don't we? yes their is vamps
1. Welcome

There is no good way to start and i mean that. none. my story has never formulated in my head before. i never looked back, only forward. "i have to go there, text her, spy on that house." never "why did we have to do that?" There was never anytime. Anybody would say there is always time but i always had something to do in my life. until... i had to move. Trust me it wasnt my choice either, nor my parents. i was dead to my parents the day after i turned 12. They still live down in Florida but, they have no clue of my where abouts or even my health. one day i'll visit them though.

It all Started back when i was 12. Parents would never beleive the live of a 12 year old. I already made out with my boyfriend now ex boyfriend, through tantrums whenever my mom did anything weird and had stolen something from target. I Had just snuck out of my house, i was going to go up and meet some friends in a small neighborhood park on a hill surrounded by trees. we did this every other friday night, tonight would be special though. when i climbed the dirt hill to get to the swing set where everybody hung met i got one of those gut feelings that something, somewhere was going to happen.

My entire body tingle as i scrambled to the park. the first thing i saw was the green slide with Taylor underneath it zoned out, Amber was laying on the ground just staring blankly, and Ever was just staring at me. It didn't creep me out though, she talked with her eyes half the time, you could read it in her eyes she was having that weird feeling to. and that we were geting into something, but togethor with our friends at least.

My whole body went numb as i watching Taylor, Amber and Ever get up and start out in a dead fast run down the hill side once more, that was the last thing i saw before my conscieous mind slipped and instincts or whatever took over.

I could feel myself trapped, it was like a dream. I had to get out and wake up. i fought and fought until i found myself, i couldn't control a single motion though and believe me it wasn't as easy as i just made it sound.

i climbed the stairs of a building it looked like a house that was still being made. Everything was all woorden. My Body kept walking though, That small paralyzation really messed me up! I walked out onto a balcony yep, definately for sale under construction. My body walked toward the end. i Saw a giant dark hole stood below the balcony, of course i doubt it was a real one, but still it was dead black. Then i apperantly stood up on the railing. Followed by my friends, nononono! i can't do this! We all grabbed hands and jumped. i felt a rush of wind as i braced my mental state. It was still black... suddenly the earths sweet scent reappeared and i was lying on the grass. i twitched my fingers, and they moved!

" Taylor! Ever! Amber!" i shouted. My was butt soar from impact.

"Bella!" they mumbled back all sounded grumpy. A burning sensation took place on my stomach kind of like a stretch that pushes you too far, i didnt know what it was though, but it was bearable i crawled toward my friends to check on them.

" So much for truth or dare right?" Ever chuckled at what Amber just said. " i didn't remember our reservation for balcony diving." Theres amber, Miss make fun of Anything.

"ahh!" Taylor groaned. i saw little blue designs popping up on her wrist and ankles.

Suddenly Amber did the same and red complimenting marks apeared across a side of her neck and touch her cheek.

Ever grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at her shoulders little swivels apeared and intertwined from shoulder to shoulder. i lifted the bottom of my shirt to find green and brown marks on my stomach

The markings seemed to represent something, anything, i dont know but they were obviously carefully colored.

Ever Helped Taylor and Amber up and we all couldn't figure anythinng at all out. we were confused. Since i sood up myself she didnt bother coming to me.

"Something feels strange.i feel ...connected to something." Taylor stated...  
Now to mention it i felt well connected to and it was giving me confidence and inner strength.

" Take a deep breath. And i notice that to, its creepy yet lovely." i said.

"Ditto." Ever said.

" i want to go swimming, it just feels...right" Taylor said out of the blue. She seemed dedicated to the idea, random but okay,we just fell through a black whole... who cares?

" shall we go hunt down someones pool to hijack it mah darling?" i said in a fake rich boy accent.

" We shall" Amber finished and she gave Taylor a piggy back ride.

* * *

She will meet edward later and he WILL be a Vampire FYI!

* * *

The next house over was completely dark and so Amber dropped Taylor in the shallow end, her eyes were shut but the second she was decently covered by water, her eyes visibly flew open in absolute enjoyment. she looked re-energized and strong, like she could swim for miles against current. "Amber!" she even giggled, " join me !" Amber looked around briefle but desided to follow her friend to a place she seemed to find her topia at.

Amber tapped the water once and a visible heat wave hit the pool as it began to get a steamy hotub temperature. she gasped but stepped in. Taylor was swimming underwater her clothes loose and dragging behind her. Ambers eyes turned a reddish brown and her light brown hair showed streaks of bright red.

"Amber your eyes! And your hair!" her tatoos really began to stand out, it looked beautiful.

"Well shit! look i think that happened To Taylor To!" i looked over to the girl swimming under water in the deep end to see cyan streaks in her Blonde covered head and guessed her eyes would come up entirely blue.

Ever stepped forth and touched the water, Taylor ressurfaced and we all watched her as she inched her fingers toward the water. before she even touched it, i clenched my jaws. she still hadnt touched it when a breeze blew across the water only causing waves, She never really liked water but she was causing the wind.

"Ever, you have silver eyes! and streaks to. "

"Bella, Your earth." Ever then said calmly.

"What?"

" Bella dont you see? Your power is earth it has to be!... that rhymed! ha! " she seemed to be sure. i felt the ground below me shake softly in aggreement. i bent down to rest my palm on it.

" There we go." Ever smiled.

"oo! Bella!you have green streaks and brown eyes! it looks like, amazing!" Amber said, I looked at my reflection in the pool, my face paler then usual. omg, what is happenning to me? i need to go...

"Im going home guys." I broke into a run, out the fence surrounding the pool, down the street, up the hill, down the other sideof the hill, and stopped in front of my tree house. i climbed onnto a lower branch nd it seemedto lift my up into a small one person room with my sleeping bag in it.

I just needed to sleep, before i knew it.,.. literally...i was aleep.

I woke up the next day energized the wood seemed to confort me, it called to me. It seemed to bend to my will even my unspoken one. I walked into my house, my parents car was gone for coffee, along with them of course. i tested what i witnessed last night and hand 3 notes to the tree outside my window. strange, yes i know but it seemed to swallow them as i said which ones go to which friend.

My only guess was that they went into the roots, and under the soil the reach a tree near them.

a half hour late i got a message back. i was taking a shower when Taylor sent me a message... though the faucet kind of creepy.

_I got your message, this is happening. I think we should meet up. Just you and me okay? how bout 1o'clock._

_Love tay tay_

Strange way to get a messege but ...i'll take it. i finished my shower got ready, went downstairs, and grabbed a granola bar. those things are all natural you know. i figured it would be great way to look at my new situation. I headed out the door to just sit at the park for an hour getting my thoughts straight.

I am only 12, this is _life _changing.

I had reached the park by aimlessly wandering in my thought. and i was already swinging on the swing. what if i have to runnaway? what if something bad happens? i doubt im so good that i could fight crime!...yeah no. I cocked my head to the side and held my breath as the light pounds of earth vibrated in my direction, someone was walking up the side of the hill. Taylors blonde hair appeared around the corner and i finally exhaled.

"you to huh?" her voice beautifully whispered as she crossed the clearing and closed in on me.

" dude. have you realized? this place is made of marijuana. were addicted." i retorted playfully

" damnnn. its messing with my head! Cuz likeeee... i knew that!" she acted drunk.

i burst out laughing. Her impersinations are priceless ! The little gossipping monsters in us unleashed themselves. But i had to get serious. " i think we should practice. i want to...understand this." She looked straight through me for a second.

" why didnt you ask the others to?"

"Good question, no answer."

" no answer, or you taking the 5th ammendment?"

"both."

"cool lets get started." She announced but looked lost for a second.

" i researched last night we should start by meditating for a good 10 minutes." with that i stopped... thinking and meditated.

BADADABEEEEEEEP!

"Holly ...!" i jumped. i hate cell phone alarms. But my mind was to clear to have a intense conversation about that with myself. Taylor laughed lightly, but then her eyes turned icy blue so lets get started.

" Now pick a nice big sturdy rock up." i did as i was told. and focused on a the rock pile 10 yards away. she stepped on it and was slightly suspended in the air only a feet above the ground. "Another" i lifted one higher. "Ahh!" i dropped her... crap. she brushed her bruise over water and..." i'll be fine"

"Sorry! im doing this till i get it right." and i did. again and again. she complicated the ruotine by each time trying to distract me with her power.

Suddenly the vibrations of movement towards us picked up on my mental radar. i droped everything but her rock and lowered her down softly.

This could be interesting. Or it may not. I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

okay i recently combined some chapters.


	2. stalked

Disclaimer: Go Stefinie meyer! it was a great idea YOU had! im jealous, but i have no right over these characters... u have that.

the thumps got louder, it seemed familiar yet foriegn. the thumps got louder, i knealt down clutching the earth. The thumps got softer, i took a breath. the thumps stopped, i looked up. at the Same time Amber did to, Across the feild. i could see heat waves radiating off her skin and it was the end of FALL.

Her eyes flashed of anger but it quickly burned out, ha... no pun intended. " can i join you?" she said, to push it, she snapped her fingers to light a flame of pretending to put her worries away just like that flame..

" sure! it would be so cool to pull something at school dontcha think?" i said trying to ease the tension.

"yeah i know right!" Amber said. tension solved

" i dont think i could do that, well at least not anything to bad." Taylor playing with a trickle of water. bouncing it in a controled parabola back and forth. it even looked graceful.

" your such a goodie two shoes! but when it comes to shopping, girl your good!" Amber replied. suddenly her little spark of flame was put out by Taylors little drop of water.

" ohhh ! what now!" Taylor chanted while messing with her.

" oo! you gonna get it! " just that second she tried to light some of her hair on fire , giving her some split ends, it actually worked.

" omg. i hate you." she said unnaturally serene for her.

i think Taylor was plotting some thing against amber but, how rude am i? very. " take this to the battlefeild later. i want to train. and you guys are going to also."they faced me and began throwing obstacles in my direction using their own magic.

an hour passed and i grabbed my water. The heat was a killer this morning. I light wind breezed oround all of us and we turned around to find Ever. she was as calm as unusual. i nodded in a way that acknolodged her appropriately. she motioned for us to continue and added wind. Eventually though they all left. Saturday turned to Sunday and no contact was made beteen us all. The only thing i did was play golf with my dad. and i had a significantly wonderful advantage. Everything was strangely quiet.

It felt weird, unnatural. To have nothing going on. School even came and gone. we met at the park to everybody so we could work on Ever now also. i was only concerned with defence right now. unlike Taylor and Amber. I'm also pretty sure ambers been torturing people somehow.

"Ever get your game togethor! your seriously FAILING!" it was a mental attack, Taylor was just trying to get past her. Ever was smart.

" have you seen your my math grade?" lol... Ever... bad girl. haha i guess since she was talking about math it was true, thats her worst subject.

"you just like dissed yourself Ever!" Taylor tryed to help.

" Self Esteem is a beautiful thing here right?" i added.

" Indeed." Ever added in a fake british accent. i chuckled. She seemed more lively with this new change. i wish i could say the same.

This week was just a little too passive, i mean not little, but like massively quick. i hardly remember my math class's lesson any day this week, let alone my teachers! it just felt weird, i confronted Ever about it, she dismissed it though, and she normally has more thought then that. and if it was like all the other days... my mom should be calling me in a few seconds...

just then my ringtone went off. caller i.d... mom.i signaled the others to be quiet.

" Hey mom." i said quickly.

" how was your day?" grr. parents try to hard for conversation.

" good i'll be home in 10 for dinner. no tests , bye." and i hung up. this isnt right. not at all.

" Guys this isnt right. something is messing with us. everyday is to quick, to repetitive."

" Chill out Bella! it definately isnt. i mean lunch was nachos today, not pizza like yesterday." Amber said barely giving me a second glance.

" Not what i mean."

"i think i know what your talking about but its not a bad thing. everyone is just predictable." Ever Said staring out into the sky.

" You dont understand."

"what dont we understand?" Ever said.

" its not normal!"

"Were not normal Bella." Taylor Contributed.

"I'm going home. To where my mom will talk to me about going on vacation then turn on NCIS then will fold laundry. Again." i stalked off. oneday, oneday they will see.i heard Amber and Taylor talking about me. but Ever just watched, as i left i could feel her eyes on my back. I wanted her to stop so i turned around and stomped. channeling my energy a nice earthly blockade formed.

then i noticed somebody. a person watching me. He just stood there at the bottom of the cul de sac, next to a blue car. Just staring to. I grinded my teeth out of frustration. Do i _ever_ get some sort of respect. Didnt their mothers tell them staring was considered rude? Still i walked faster until i reached my house. I made a mental point in my head when i shut my door shut pretty roughly. It's not like anyone minded. my mom just asked about what kind of resort i would want on Vacation. Fail of a mother.

I just kept walking to my room. But when i got there the window was open and outside it was that man. i jumped. " MOM! get this man off the lawnn!" i shouted. he turned and walked away. so calmly, it was crazy insane let alone creepy.

He kept coming back. I went for a run, he did to. I walked up to the park to go swinging. He was there to. "What do you want?" i asked him calmly.

"You, and your friends. Your dangerous." his voice was deep and mysterious. and no he wasnt all black with black shades.

" Were not. hurting. anyone."

"Look again." he retorted. i knew my friends werent doing anything wrong.

"No." He walked toward me. I backed up.

"It will happen, 4 is uncontrollable. "

" Try babysitting 6 kids, we will kick ur ass if we must."

" your not going to be happy in the end. i'll win this." The man said. i growled at him. i actually _growled_. but the second he disapeared I ran home and immediatly packed my stuff.

* * *

I was going to get out of here. i just cant stay here. Not safe. Should i warn them all? i should. i know it. But would they take my warnings? i didn't think they would. As their friend though, i had to. through thick and thin. I just wanted everyone safe. I sent them all messages. through the trees. i warned them to all get out and to head to our secret location which was a building just outside of Port Angeles. It was close enough to us that on a boring Saturday we could bike about the hour and 15 minutes over.

i packed everything i could. Paper, pencil, matches, flashlight, food, batteries, clothes, jacket, blanket. and more including the $200 i stole from my mom. throught the slightcrack in my window, i got some air mail. From Ever.

_There at my house to. i don't want to leave in case i'll get caught. Help me. EVER_

i replied:

_Honey, your air. your tough and you've practiced this. you'll get out of there... by flying. create a distraction make them come to the door. then take off in the safest direction. Bella._

i love that girl. If they touch her, i swear they'll be in for it. I went into my basement and out i tiny small door. the fresh air hit me and i stombed the grounnd to create a tunnel leading to a safe house area a quarter mile up. i set out. Carrying my bag in hope for safety. i suddenly felt that my history teachers had some use to them.

Still no reply though from the others even though i was underground, the mail still should find me, possibly even quicker. Well, maybe could fire and air get down here? I hope that is the case. I had to keep walking to get out though, to get safe. The air down here was better then i expected. and as i reached the exit, i realized since this was a direct pathway it was alot shorter then expected to.

I opened a hole through the dirt with stairs leading up to it in my mind, and then with a stomp, my energy made it happen. i walked up hoping to see my friends but only saw Ever off in the distance jogging in. Her eyes told me something went wrong.

"They have- they have AMBER!" she said. practically going out of her mind. no. We need to get to a safe spot though. we have to, i cant believe i'm saying this, but get to her later.

"We got to go." i said almost coldly. "Wheres Taylor?" on her way i hope!

"Here" i hear from the bathtub. omg... no way. did she... no way.

" that... was uncomfortable." she mumbled. i couldn't help but laugh. she came in throught the BATHTUB! She must of like turned into likewater molecules or something.

" Were getting out of here." i stated. and i opened up another hole in the ground. my eyes flashed bright green, then faded back down to a medium green along with my highlights.

They all followed me to the start of the tunnel but when Taylor asked about Amber i didnt know what to say.

"Wait, where is Amber?" she asked.

"Captured..." i responded.

"She is strong. lets wait.!"Taylor yelled.

"we can't there coming for us to"

" We dont know what _they_ are." She retorted.

"Taylor is right. We should wait the night." Ever mumbled. This isn't right but its 2 against one. but at least this will give me time to think of a place to go. i know my dad lives in Forks, but i don't know if i could go there with all my friends especially under the circumstance.

I followed them back into the abondoned building. it wasn't such a bad place either. a few chairs. a bathtub, running water but no electricity. and a kitchen. It was enclosed by woods so nobody besides us really knew to much about it.

It was close to 9 o'clock. i wasnt worried about my charmed parents. all they did was nothing. But i pulled out a few peices of bread and passed it around. i wanted to save as much food as possible just in case. Nobody had really said a word yet.

" thanks" they mumbled. There bags werent as thoroughly packed as mine. they had some food, and some money. but not as much as me. Besides bread gets stale faster.

" Guys she hasn't shown yet." i had to say.

"I know that." Taylor said slightly mad, but still was gripping Taylor just got up and walked away.

" Bella, be nice. We weren't excactly 'peachy' when those creepo stalkers targeted us. Put less stress on her and more fun." Fun isnt excactly what we should be doing, but i knew what she meant.

" i'll try, i mean that. But, i left a note for my mom saying 'i'm at a sleepover.' and i doubt she'll even know for like 3 days."

"with this little deja vu going on. it may not be for a week!" she said. I laughed. that would probably happen.

When Ever fell asleep, i locked the doors and made everything seem vaci onlant i closed curtains and all. i was going to do whatever i could to raise our chances here. It was two hours later of covering tracks and monitering movement in the woods before i headed to bed myself.

i woke up, bright and early. my senses were on safe mode now. I turned on my phone, no new messages and one missed call, from Ever, shecalled when she was on her way i guess. Well i popped a peice of bread in my mouth and walked outside, i had to know if they were in anyway coming. i sat on one knee and put my hand on the gound, to feel any vibrations. There were none for anything close, still though. I bet they are smarted then that. i took another sturdy rock and picked it up, i may not be air but this was still earth. i lifted my shirt slightly so i cud see my belly button and the tattoos across it, they were beautiful. I liked them better showing i admire them, like i do nature.

I headed north first and went counter clockwise going a mile away. there were no signs of humans out at ,ummm... 7:30 a.m. it was as safe as possible for now. I walked back getting in a fresh breath. The fresh smell of the awakening deer and all this pure untanted air was just over coming to me. I decided to allow some leaves to dance around me to have a small amount of fun. When i reached the cabin i awoke Ever only because i wanted Taylor ti kept it small but good.o sleep some more.

"mmm" she said " goooddddd mornnin" Ever stretched some.

"Get out of bed kid." i fakely yelled at her.

" Aye aye captain!" she said as she groggily woke up and stood up. "i 'm hungry, and i feel like crap!" she said popping the p.

" Well then go fix that! i'll go scavenge us some breakfast." i said already heading to my bag, and Ever to the bathroom. i fished out 2 lemonade mix-ins to split between us three some granola bars and some carrots. i keptthe menu short. i awoke Taylor. She rubbed her eyes and stared at me.

"hey buddy!" i said lightly. "BTW i'm not spoon feeding you girl so get up!"

"Sorry mom!" she said sarcastically. and got up to go put on more eyeliner and get ready i guess. the funny thing is when she passed ever they immediatly stopped everything to give eachother a high five. Weirdos. But what can we say? Were 12.

"Well soldiers, first breakfast for us on the run." i passed around the lemonade drinks and we all held them up. "For being here" i said and they did to. Then, we ate...haha. We all decided to head out in 3 hours, around noon when all adaults and kids were already at school and work. Amber was gone, We were on the run, so this was as genious as it got, and all ways good till an hour till' when i heard and felt ...horses. coming. Fast.

"Get. Your. God. Damn. Stuff. Now" i demanded. Harshly.

* * *

not to much longer till she heads on to forks, im not gonna go through four years people, dont worry. btw i want 1 review before i post again.

(sigh... one review is so pathetic...)


	3. awhh damn

I heard the horses and i flipped out. i yelled them to get there stuff as i pushed and crammed everything back into my bag. they hurried trying too get everything but it was to late to do everything. They were coming, and we were still here. How were we going to get out of here?

"Taylor, You strong enough to take us all out throught the sink?" i asked.

"We all have to be completely covered in water for our molecules to dissolve. so no not enough time!" she responded.

"So we have to leave the house to get out!" Shit. shit. shit. i could feel that they were surrounding us now. i took a mirror and tilted it out the side of the window. i saw several horses with men dressed in light but resistant clothing, i also saw that they had a taser, and next to it, a gun. " they have guns, we cant fly out guys. we have to go underground." i didnt yell that. I motioned them to follow me. For i had aidea that was a last resort for me.

i weaved through the cabin like house and to the bathroom, there was a lower window there just for the cross breeze in the other room. Before i could say it Ever crawled under and i slowly watched herbody dissapear, but would this be quick enough? She motioned when it was safe.

Then I heard the door slamm open in the opposite end of the house. someone crashed into a table as i slid out extremely fast. I opened up the ground for a new tunnel leading wherever, i slid our bags down and Turned around to find Taylor still only halfway through. ohh my gosh!

"Come on!" i told her and tried to pull her through some to help. and she was almost through when someone grabbed her arm on the other side.

"Ahh!" she frozed and slid went back a little the guy in the house got more help and i felt that as she slipped from my grasp, the people in the house took her from us. i screamed for her But Ever grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the tunnel, but the remainder of the men went around the house and first went after Ever since she was closer to the 2 of them. She pushed my toward the tunnel. They tased her first and restrained her body further after that.

"Close it Bella!" She yelled the screamed just as they stopped tasing her. She kicked and screamed to keep their attention on her. I did as i was told, and i was alone. All alone. My friends were gone, how could i leave them.

We got into this togethor, i had to stick with them. They needed me, actually... I need them. i should at least try to rescue them.

I turned back and opened the tunnel i would make one last attempt, i would save them or accompany them. The bags were still in the tunnel, and i WILL come back for them.

i turned the corner to find two checking out the back of the cabin. My energy was soaring and i lefted 2 rocks to throw at their heads. they were knocked out. and i walked into the house. One guy, the one who stalked us was in the bathroom. My anger sizzled. "Hey. you." i yelled. Rock swallowed his feet and restrained his hands. " I want them back." i slapped him right across the cheek, but he didnt say anything, i channeled for a rock to knock him out, and he smiled. the sick basterd smiled. Mentally i smashed the rock against his verterbrae. i hoped it paralyzed him.

"haha" i guy chuckled behind me. i turned around to see a big guy, WITH dark shades holding a taser to me, i realized what the stalker guy was laughing at. He set me up.

"Don't" i spat.

"to late" he pressed the button, and all i could feel was a massive feeling of being disfunctional as i buzzed on the ground. I couldn't move as he carried me into one of 3 vans. The buckled me in the chained my arms and lgs to the bottom of the floor in the back of the car. Then the shut the back doors and through my barely responsing body i still managed to them talking outside, i had to be strong here.

"There chained in man, we'll only need to drive, the unconscious people we'll just have to wake up and ride passenger." Said one of them.

"But what if" another questioned.

"No what if's, i'll signal for back up/ an escort to meet us halfway through the drive but we wont need it. i'm telling you." he said again.

"Hey we gotta go, get the unconscious to a car, jeez that girl got em' good." the last guy said.i felt a little proud of myself, i had to. 5 minutes later i had the first guy i knocked unconsoius in the car along with the guy that complimented me. He started the engine and pulled out i could hear the horses tied to the back of the car trotting along with us.

the ride through the woods was bumpy, and well tied to the bottom of a car, it gets bad. After a few minutes though they stopped and put the horses in some sort of place quickly, because a minute or two later they were back and on a road. Then i could feel a change as we reached a highway. Just a second after though, the man woke up.

"ughhh." he groaned "Dammit. we already left. Dammit" he cocked his head toward the driver not yet noticing me here.

" Yeah & we got little miss sunshine in the back here." he said.

i could feel as he turned and looked at me, " that bitch!" he spat.

"thanks." i mumbled.

"Dont say anything. or i will make your life hell." he grunted at the end.

"Shuttup, i got kids. Were doing this by the books. Nothing unless we have to." The driver said. When i said nothing he added, "Whats your name." it wasn't a question but it had good intentions.

"Bella." i said.

"Well Bella. do what we say, ok. if you need anything ask. we'll be there in a good hour and a half." i said i would but ignored his attempts to pity me. i didn't need it, or want it. they were to careful they would never possibly allow me to do anything with earth. They tried to make it less awkward continually, and unsucessfully.

"We closed in on our destination, i could tell in the mood differences in the car, and the smell was different then regular highway pollution, it was light in a way, but heaily ominous. then the car parked, out they opened the doors.

* * *

When they opened the car doors, the light change made my eyes hurt because of the sudden difference. as i Squinted i got a quick glimpse, we were just beyond a city and pretty close to their outer factories. It was depressing to see those factories, they destroy whats natural. But, i guess we need to for some things. One of the guys jerked me forward and i tripped assoon as i hit the ground, my knee and upper leg stung, I pulled my knee to my side to see the damage, wellllll... it would definately bleed but its just a matter of how much. Another guy pulled me up by the back of my shirt, which hurt my shoulders even more then they were already were from some of that car ride. The carried me inside, i saw that the other vans were empty, everyone was inside the building then.

I looked at the building, semi tall, boring, definately going to attract no attention. It was only 2 stories tall anyhow. With that my chances of getting out of here with everyone probably plummetted. It was all a tannish white color and the doors where mahogany. which we were about to enter, _brace for impact Bella_ i thought mentally.

My driver opened the door to this facility and the guy that was carrying me walked through. This room was insanely creepy for a secret facilitys location. It had a TV couches and food. it looked pretty homely. Which, brightened my mood, and made me more awareof my surroundings in case this was a trap. "Don't be fooled, this area isn't for you, your going to be _downstairs" _The guy who was carrying me whispered. Well at least he was honest. I could tell behind his voice though was still some anger, i probably knocked this guy out back at the cabin...

he carried me into a room to the right, it ended up being a elevator, and we went down.

1...

2...

3...

4 floors into the ground. If i counted right. Which, i'm sure i did. He dropped me off right there and left, back up the elevator. I was in a big huge room, there was glass blocking me from every where all i could do was walk down the hallway it permitted. Beyond the glass though there was tons of equipment, there were weights and jump ropes & cheap fake trees and all sorts of stuff that i couldnt place as to what it would go to. It was some sort of testing or training ground, i guess.

As i stood up to walk down the hallway i felt my musles ache. great, note to self: Laying down n the back of a van in the woods= bad for you. ikept walking to stretch myself out, it got better slightly and then i reached a small sterile room. like a doctors. It was even painted white.

"Hello, You must be... hmmm..." he checked a paper."Bella. I've seen all your friends, quite extraordinary and-" A pale, tall doctor in his younger 40's started talking, i didnt care for him though.

"How are they" i demanded.

"They are fine Bella . Do not interrupt me though... I see i should get to the point, Any cuts, scratches, or wounds? we need you perfectly healthy."

"No." i was a little dizzy though and wobbled as he pointed at a couch i could sit at.

"You need water, and food" The doctor told himself. He gave me gatorade and a banana. I took it with relief.

"hmm... I think you need a full rest before i can give you a physical exmination."

" greatt..." i said. I gulped down some gatorade.

"Yes, i guess beating up people was pretty exhausting, i have to say, it was quite impressive. I had to give 2 of the 3 some pain medication." Jeez did everyone get here so much earlier then us?

I stood up and felt so dizzy i fell over, that doctor had to have given me something, for i was swept away in darkness.

i slowly felt myself, there was trees all around me, i stood up amongst them but all i could see were more trres for at least 10 miles, it was amazing, everything i could almost smell it.

"Wake up! BELLAA!" somebody yelled i looked to find one of the guys there. they never gave us a name to call them. Maybe i would ask.

i hastily got up, wishing for my dream once again.

"Get up fast, you have your evaluation." i took in the room i was in, it was painted a foresty green, it had a jungle themeon everything even a swinging shair linked to a fake tree. They were trying to make this as home like as possible, it was nice, but it wasnt my will.

"I'm Tim, i will normally be the one helping you till around 4. I will be showing you around after, were going to be busy" he said urging me forward. i didnt bother even mentioning i wanted to change clothes. We walked out into a dull gray hallway with other rooms, as i walked down i saw the labels,

Amber

Ever

Taylor

YESS! we were on the same floor! i bet eventually i'll see them, maybe today...

All the rooms were to the right and i noticed to the left, once again behind glass, was a recreational looking room. It had a tennis court and basketball court, table tennis, put put, all these things, but nothng electronic. great. ai had to keep walking, and i got into the elevator and went up one floornd yes that was sarcasm. i was never that big on all the technology but, seriously not even a TV?

i was still walking and i got into the elevator and went up one floor, when the doors opened i was on the same floor i was last night. So there was at least 5 floors underground, hmm.

evaluation time uh... greattt.. i dont even know what this is... or what it will be! was it like one of those horrible physicals, or was it like a tryout kind of evaluation? i couldn't know. But when i walked down that hall once again the doctor was in workout clothes and handed me some was a relief to get some better clothes then my run away clothes that i just slept in. i changed in a small blocked off area in the room, when i was done i felt alot better. The doctor then took me behind some book case and me and Tim were now in the big training area.

Evaluation was not to complicated. it was just exhausting, again. but i got some breakfast half way through. they tested me emotionally, mentally, and tons of physically. i had to run on a treadmill, lift weights, planks, test my underwater lung capacity, climp a wall, and more. it was almost lunch when it was done.

"Good job!" the doctor said.

"thanks" i muttered.

"This is quite excellent, impressive." i just kept walking out of here, i was following my gaurd.

"You know Bella, he is a nice guy. The doctor i mean." tim said

"i know, its just..." i pouted

"Be respectful please?" he begged slightly but still manly.

"i'll try, its just in this 'situation' his kindness bugs me."

"Well you'll be here for alot of your life, so will he. they dont get much better." He has a point...

"Okay." and with that we both stopped talking.

After a few moments, welll i got a question. " how long will i be here?"

"Years i guess" im sighed.

"Great... will i ever get married? Have kids? Will i just DIE here?" i wanted to make my point with him

"their working on anti-aging you."

"Great." jeez all this Sarcasm!Well... i would stop for ever at some age? 8 year old heaven! i'm not 8, i'm 12. i want to go to go to highschool god dammit!"

"Just do as we say, you'll get out eventually but you will probably be working with us for a long time." he said blankly. I thought about asking him more whys and how and when questions, but decided it would be better for another time, right nowi was tired and they better be giving me lunch!"Well lets start your tour."

We went into the elvator and up one floor, there were 2 doors. we took the right one first, The smell of sandwhiches and hotdogs all hit me. Yumm... i walked toward the smell and as i grabbed a hotdog i saw about 3 others getting their lunches to, they stared at me, they were all those gaurds and scientist types. And they were studying me. I also sensed that this place was all entirely made up of glass and steel, no reall earth, i was basically powerless.

All thsi staring as i got my food made me a litlle self conscious so i grabbed me two hotdogs and salad and turned away to find that Ever was right there, staring at the wall. I put my stuff down immediately on her table and stood her up to give her a hug. I felt her eyes digging into my back and we sat back down, she had hardly touched her food.

"You should have left us!" she tugged my sleeve and pulled us back into our chairs to whisper. She seemed crazy almost utterly phychotic

"No." i replied.

"Bella! i'm DYING here, theres no air, that tree, little oxygen and i cant be there all day. were basically pad locked. were all going to DIE!"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't _breathe_ Bella." thats when i really looked, her highlight had faded almost to her real hair color her eyes were back to normal and her tatoo was barely an outline. she needs help.

"GAURDS! She needs air! real air!" no one bothered to get up but Ever slumped over, she was dying and they couldn't give a SHIT? fuck fuck fuck. i picked her up and rushed for the elevator. Her eyes were barely open and she was unresponsive. Suddenly a rush of men came over to restrain me and pull Ever off of me i kicked and thrashed at them, but they were stronger. they took her into another room. all i knew for sure was i couldnt finish my salad.

They just basically killed her! i finally thought. They didnt take her to that one tree, and she basically just Dropped! And... i was powerless. something must change, i'll never forget this. One day i will avenge her, Ever baby i'll never forget you. You never fought with me, you incouraged me and you were a great friend, They will pay someday. Just you wait.

and and her tatoos... they just faded. Silver tatoo across her shoulder? yeah it was gone, the silverness of her eyes also faded, and her hair. how depressing.

* * *

SO I WILL BE NICE AND GIVE YOU SUGGESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS'S REVIEWS!

-compliments

-predict

-suggest

-ask for clarification

-critic it

enjoy. The next chapt i'm hoping will be longer then all the others have been and i have started it.


	4. diary, flight

**1 month:**

wow, my room is supposed to be all "comfy" but i can't get a TV or anything. theres ones on the ground floor! but nooo... we cant be anywhere near there, in fact there is 7 floors underground for us, they talk about them negaatively, literally, negative four negative three , but they never say negative 1 around us, thats they floor we are banned from, because its to close to the surface, ive only seen Taylor so far, but she says she see's Amber at lunch and me at dinner.

They are testing the extent of my physical powers, the doctors are major creepers, they have government people coming alot apperantly they are funding this, they basically funded EVERS DEATH! i can't believe that she is gone, they told me only the strongest ones will survive this. Hopefully the key word is ones. i will get them though. one day. one day.

i'm on a schedule now, i have workout routines every other day, i have a treadmill to. i have minimal use of earth, but they said eventually they'll get around to that. i have to go through a mini school after my morning workout and when i dont have that i am in my free time. then once i'm out of that well then i go to the doctors to get an assaignment. mostly its just like coloring because that "stimulates my brain"

At least they let me have some paper, writing down your thoughts is just good for you sometimes.

**8 months:**

i didn't care what they would say, i used the tree just so i could use my affinity, it was great, i was bored and now i feel recharged. I can sleep through the night remembering the roughness of the bark and the way it swayed when i was commanding it to.

Last week was my birthday, i'm 13 now. i thought that they wouldnt care less but i was wrong they went out and got me a cake! i got to see Amber and Taylor, i now see Amber once ever 2 weeks it would be sooner but they say she is having "difficulties" yeah right. They gave me a giant mirror for my room, and turned Ever's room into a girls room for all of us to use individually. It was thoughtful, i'll give them that.

they say their starting me on a new routine soon... huhhh.

Long live Ever.

**12 months:**

Now my time to use the girls room is first thing in the morning, then Amber, then Taylor. i've cut my schooling time by an hour and now stop going to the doctors/scientists after dinner. now i have magic training. they give me extremely tiny things to use, they also wear protective clothing and bring gaurds down as if their afraid of me.

i can't, i finally asked Amber about Ever. she didnt care, at all. she just said "Darwins theory proved right again. Survival of the fittest was basically what Darwins theory was, i can't believe i'm saying this though, but she looks as if she is getting really pale. As in unnaturally so for being 'the fire girl' as they say.

Long live Ever.

**1 year 7 months (19 months):**

it took them almost 8 months to start to trust me ever so slightly more, they give me target practice with more rocks and let me use the tree, but only so they can see me send messages they say.

birthday is in a month, Tim is getting distant, i think his wife had a kid, i heard them talking about it. He looks tired to.

Amber looks horrible, apperantly we are nearing winter, i heard the doctors wondering if she would make it. My hair was now bright tree green in areas, and in a sports bra (so they could see my markings on my stomach) i could feel my tattoos tingling with pleasure.

I started wearing makeup, of course i wore eyeliner and green eyeshadow, but sometimes i would go a more natural look and do brown eyelinger and brown eyeshadow. it makes me feel older, i like it.

Long live Ever.

**2 years 1 month:**

Last month, Amber blew up in flames, i mean literally, her body was so worn down, she just combusted. I wasn't even there but i felt it! i was a floor below! they started trusting me, why couldn't they just get her a sun room!

i'm 14 years old, and they want to change my schedule! again... More intense workout, they cut my playtime in half, i dont know why i still say playtime, and now i do a sexuality class, yes it is as weird as it sounds. apperantly they think i'm not growing up "normally" Well no fucking duh! are they dumb? im being kept here.! At least im taking it With Taylor.

Their letting me and Taylor do more stuff togethor, they gave us a Soccer lesson and tennis lesson and all this other stuff. I like beach Volleyball, and yeah they gave us some sand. It was Synthetic sand though, magic safe... fun.

Long live Ever and Amber.

**2 years 8 months:**

Birthday, my 15th. Which is like well a fucking holiday. well it should be. Haha. Me and Taylor had a fight, but were still going strong, we recently made up for my birthday, which means alot to me. They said they would do something for my birthday since that is "normal." Great... but this could be interesting i mean like... yeah.

Sex ed is temporarily postponed for the past 2 months, i just love talking about this but they let had some guys are age here so we could 'mingle' every wednesday for 3 months. it was awesome. The first one was really awkward, me and Taylor didnt know to much so we group chatted, by the 3rd visit i was by myself talking with guys and laughing. It felt good doing that and one cute guy thought i was sweet so he gave me a kiss on the cheek. i was flattered, i mean i blushed so hard.

Long live Ever and Amber.

**2 years 9 months:**

they took us out! yeah, we went to a restraunt and then to a movie! of course we were surrounded by tons of men, and they paid to have hardly any people there. I'm serious in the movie, they sold 15 tickets before they had to pretend all the seats were full in a huge theater. I could barely remember movies, so dramatic, sometimes corny. We saw Prince of Persia, it was good but, a little to much of a star wars setting for me.

either way, me and Taylor couldnt get enough of this. her birthday is in half a month... she cant wait and neither can i!

jeez... my attitude here has totally changed.

but... Long live Ever and Amber.

**3 years 7 months:**

I have been out for weeks, it felt like i had mono! but they gave me this thing to slow my growth to a stop, it actually put me on a clock, from almost 16 to about... 19 i'm on a clock... then i'll go through this again... it replaces and renews all my cells back to 16 years of age.

they said they mutated my cells or something. Well... We played put put for Taylors birthday, then went and got icecream, the put put was synthetic of course, and the icecream was low water, and lots of milk. oh well it was still yummy.

Once again this is a girls dream... never getting old. i dont know if i even want it.

Long live Ever and Amber.

**3 years 8months:**

Ever since my birthday this month they take us out spontaneously, once we had practice outside. It was amazing fresh soil...fresh stream... Me and Taylor blew them off to play us some volleyball, magicstyle. they didnt mind though.

They seem to trust us a ton now, but trust me im walking the other way, ill be out of here in no time.

**3 years 11 months:**

I'm getting out of here, this place is falling apart this new, younger, 20 year old scientist is coming in to take over, and Taylor LIKES him, like has a crush on him. But no scientist wants to work 100% all the guys aren't sure where to stay or what to think.

I'm going to escape, this week. Whether Taylor comes or not.

**4 years:**

I told Taylor, and she wants to stay, she says she'll get the companys benefits with him on her side. she really thinks he will go for a 16 year old. ohh well. I'll come back for her one day, i owe her that. Goodbye.

Long live Ever and Amber.

* * *

Getting out was a breeze, AFTER i got out if that makes sense... all i had to do was welll, open up the earth.

The building though was a little trickier, since nothing was "natural" everything was synthetic. But with all this new boss commotion nobody paid attention to me being on the first floor without an escort. of course once i was near the door i got a few looks, but the trick is to be confidant. i mean, if you've ever done that drama class thing where one person just sits their well another does something in front of the class, the one just sitting infront of everyone gets nervous faster.

Well i just had to feel that i had a task, i couldn't 'feel' like my task was running away though, cuz theirs something in a persons stride that just gives away to others that there going to pull something when they are.

A few looks were natural, but my confidance and loose stride reassured them to not worry, but it wasnt as easy as it sounded. Sure enough i got out, and sure enough i opened up the earth, and was on my way to my only memory i still felt i rightfully held myself, one that i would feel proud to visit.

i went to the cabin. I didnt feel the need to go to my family, at least not yet. Besides i needed to see Evers stuff, make sure it stayed safe in that tunnel, besides i owe her that. Then i will go get something of Ambers. I owe Amber that to, i'll protect it. For Eternity. After all, Long live Ever and Amber.

I got to there stuff, it was still there, all of it. I got my stuff, Evers, and Taylors an took off to Ambers house since she wasnt here when we were at the cabin. When i got there it still looked like the smaller type house it looked like earlier, still undamaged. Nobody was home and i took the key from under 3rd brick on the left bottom stair. I weaved through the house knowing still where her room was. Her room was a little messed up but it didnt look like her, looked like her mom was looking for something. I went into her closet and took herr favorite shirt, and then i took her diary, and i took her necklace she wore everyday for an hour before bed. it was amethyst, and that is said to cleanse people.

I felt better having a memory of both of them, and taylors stuff just in case.

I headed to my dad in Forks, this is the perfect time to get out. I hadn't seen or heard from my dad in 4 years, To tell you something, i hadnt really thought abuot him.i normally just thought about my mom and my brothers. He could've gotten married! i wouldn't have known... i doubt that though, he has always thought that mom was his one and only.

I couldn't take a tunnel... i didnt want to take the time... it was a hour and a half drive so whats that... like a day and a half of walking? umm no thank you please. Being at the cabin reminded my of rock surfing though, and lucky for them, they improved my physical strength tremendously so i was going extremely fast. Maybe not 60 mph fast... but i think i was hitting 50.

I knew my way pretty well since i was following the highway, I got there only about 10 minutes slower then a car would. That was without practice to! i can't believe i'm saying this but i was scared of seeing my dad again. what he would say, if my mom called, and all that. I neared the house, but on foot so nobody would notice me in a bad way.

I reached the door of that old familiar home of mine. But it felt particularly empty. and i i walked in, everything was dead still. "My dad needs a dog." i whispered to myself.

There was a note though, i walked a little fast tourd it dropping my stuff.

_Dear whom it may concern,_

_Charlie swan Is located it the Hospital,_

_To contact him call: 861-708-7890_

Charlie? hospital? i need to go see him! That was the first thing i did to, i rushed over there by my rock, i went in through the back entrance of a small hospital, i still remeber this place from 6 years ago when i last visited him in Forks.

The lady at the front desk wasn't snotty , she wasn'ton the phone, she wasn't extremely un-useful, she helped me out. People with those jobs are always stereotyped, but i went to my dads room all the same.

My dad was lying on the bed asleep, of course he was in hospital scrubs. ohh and his hair had some noticeable grayness to it. Anxiously, i checked the clipbourd at the end of his bed, it said he has been in a coma for 5 days... God dang! what the fuck happened? No matter what i said it wouldnt change his situation. I just sat there holding his hand at the end of the bed though. i let out a breif tear and wiped it off my face, just before i had to leave because it was night and because i was tired.

The empty house was unbearable, silly charlie doesnt pay monthly bills, he pays them yearly. so i could be in here all year without issues... i seriously wanted to know what happened though.

I heard nothing, lights and the tv being on didnt help... i havent talked to people well normal people in forever, i just wanted my father. By morning i felt better but i couldn't bear the silent morning, i was. going. to. school.

It's a weird decision... to want to go to school. i didn't get how i would explain my highschool transcripts. but, i started as a sophomore so i could get all 23 credits i needed since on the 4 by 4 i could fail 1 class and graduate.

It was an akward conversation, i told them i was homeschooled by my now dead nanny, they felt bad and didnt question it, but they gave me a schedule.

* * *

Thesend half isnt as long as the top, but i needed to get fer outof the place so she could meet eddyyyyy

Just review, i dont think i'll have edward runaway cuz that'll take up to much time, i may on the other hand... do something else.


	5. EC

Since i'm retelling you my story, i won't even bother giving u insignicacant details of my day, besides i doubt coming in halfway throught first semester matters.

i went to a spanish class, already knew everything.

i went to English class, i knew most things.

i went to 1rst period lunch, got my food and ate outside in between rainstorms.

i went to p.e. and failed at it, they shouldn't have let me play.

then... i had biology. Now this was...the LEAST interesting class of them all, however my partner was not. He was a mystery, When i was pathetically introduced, he leaned in to listen, When i sat down he scooted away. When i talked to him, he was outrageously polite. It had me wondering about this, Edward Cullen. Hormones, ugh great. On the first day of school to!

Towards the end of the class it got even stranger. He balled his fingers into a fist and he waited for the bell to ring so he could leave, i knew it.

He stormed out of here, before my fingers even skimmed my bookbag. Thats outrageous.

I headed into the parking lot, i fished for the keys in my bookbag, thebottom of my bag was empty though. i started taking out my books, no keys. damn, this is my dads car...

Damn, i slouched against my car, "ughh!"

"need a ride?" i cocked my head to the right to find that Edward was standing right. there. wow... ha.

"yes, thank-you." i responded.

" no problem my cars over here." he pointed to a car politely. It was a silver Volvo. Pretty new, sort of cute looking. i got in not thinking twice.

" So Bella, Hows your Father?"

"Good i don't know much about his situation."

" Well then why did you move down? You will be lonely." he asked, sort of nosily.

" I don't really want her in my liife."

"Don't you have other family?"

"Look are you saying you would rather me be somewhere else?" He didn't even blink.

"I'm just trying to understand you. So what happened between you and your mom."

" Maybe i'll tell you one day. Not today." i turned my head to the window and stared out.

"Huh." i felt the car speed up to a neck breaking speed, i looked over to see he hit 120.

"Not cool! your gonna hurt us!"

No response, thats scary. "Let me out!" he just looked at me. "eyes on the road! but seriously slow down, i'll walk!" nothing i gave him 10 seconds.

if he wouldn't slow, im playing it hard to. i channeled for rocks to attack the tires,

3

2

1 BAMM! i felt the two back tires go flat and the car resisted going fast.

"Whoa." he said. little suprised.

i got out of the car as soon as possible. I walked a nice 2 yards before a mini rush of wind hit me and i blinked to find he was right in front of me.

" Please move." i said but my voice faltered.

" Sorry, i'm so Sorry bella, i'm curious about you. You have nobody to stay with, I'll stay with you for a while. Till Dinner"

"After that? are you Damn serious?"

"i just wanted to get to know you... i was going to take you to a park."

"suuurree, why should i let you stay with me."

"i like you" i was speechless. How could he like me already, Gosh sex ed did not prepare me for this. He smiled, It was a cute smile.

"...fine" His smile grew wider and more crooked.

"did you do that back there?" he asked a minute into the walk to my house.

"pardon?"

"did you do that to my tires?"

"sure" i just wanted to see how he would respond, whats one person? the government already knows about me.

"How?" He was looking into my eyes, which were bright green, along with my streaks.

" Why do u want to know?"

"honestly, i just feel this need to be around you, understand you." he looked off into the trees.

"it's my thing." i responded.

"The tires?"

"No the rocks." i wouldn't make this conversation awkward.

" so u like control... rocks?" he sounded interested.

" No, i control earth, or you could say earth is just bound to me andi am to it. hence my eyes, my hair streaks, and my tatoo."

"huh"

"by the way! i didnt get the tattoo by myself, or the streaks, it just came with this, i wasn't like a 'rebel'" i gave off a nervous laugh.

"you didnt seem like the type."

"thanks, Tell me about high school." he seemed weirded by my question.

" you a sophomore, you know what it's like."

" No i don't."

"i'll ask another day, its just different more variety. You know it's strange, i never talk to anybody but my family, and you come along and i like have to know you."

We turned the corner, thank god for that! i Saw my house so i breaked our little conversation to tell him so. "were here!"

" huh." he chuckled.i just smiled. he got my little mood changer.

"Your one of the first guys to not start off with 'heavy panda' or a obama joke to talk to me, you know." i laughed.

"i'm glad i could change that!" he said. It was sort of nice to have company around, when there not trying to force you somewhere. but i forgave him for that.

i could feel him staring at me as i got a drink of water, "why do i want you so bad?" he said. i shrugged. "why can't i read you?" i shrugged again.

"Why is Heroes off the air now?... such a great show." he laughed." what do u mean?" i plopped down on a couch right beside him, he literally then, disappeared. like lightning fast. i even blinked.

"Be careful." Edward said with high caution.

"I don't know what to be careful about." i responded, eyes locking.

" i don't know if i should be doing this..." he paced some.

"Doing what ? we're not doing anything, in fact i am a little bored. Lets go into the forest. Don't worry i am a big girl."

"you have no idea."

"Actually i do. You have some secret, but im not going to worry about it. now come on!" i tugged on his hand, a very cold hand. he barely budged but he started moving the second time i puled him along.

I led him through the forest. i had the trees seperate there branches to give is a lovely pathway, which led to a lovely clearing. i felt his gaze wandering at everthing i was doing, i had white flowers surround trees. the center was all dirt though.

Then i stomped the ground and the dirt rose above the ground to block the rain. "Come on!" He moved tourds me.

"Thats amazing."

* * *

edward is falling fast but their still has to be a james like encounter andthey still have to go through that meet n greet.

REVIEW!


	6. More fun, bout to hit a checkpoint

He said that i was amazing! I love compliments! i mean like, i love THIS! I could be open with someone without restrictionsor limitations or a ton of security wandering around to watch my every move. i just couldn't help but be completely happy just sitting there chatting with Edward.

"Thankyou." i said after we had a small , but not awkward silence.

"For what might i ask?" he returned.

"Just being here to know, well me."

"Well i couldn't excactly have Mike Newton have you could i?"

"No, no indeed. he is such a bother." i replied, mimicking his properness.

" hum i got to go."

"We probably should, shouldn't we." i stood up.

"Yeah maybe one day i could take you to that place after school."

"Uh huh. okay mr. kidnapper."

"were not mentioning that remember? okay well i'll probably be giving you a ride tomoro, see you 20 till"

"Alrighty." i gave him a quick salute.

I headed back to the house, and then i called the hospital to check in on charlie.

"Hello, Forks Hospital, How may i help you?"

"I want to know if there is any recent information on Charlie Swan, room 209."

"Hold on"i paused almost holding my breath. "No i'm sorry."

"Alright, thanks." i hung up quickly. I sincerely hope charlie get better soon. He is my father, and i havent seen him in years, like 4 and a half. I saw him for Easter befor i was kidnapped, we didnt even do anything special... i should of appreciated it more.

This world is so much more complicated now, Imean i don't even have a CELLPHONE yet! Everyones obsessed with theirs, and they have touch screen and keybourds and you can't forget about pajama jeans! Jeez whats the world been up to... Anjolina and Bradd had like 8 kids and before it was unclear if they were dating! Why can't things be more more classical. You don't need a phone with internet, you have a computer right?

Why does the world have to change so much like that? i don't know but i guess they have changed with it. I've changed to though. My parents never noticed my absense. My brothers did... but i found out i dont even have a missing person report under my name.

In a few weeks i should go visit my brothers... im pretty sure ones at NC state and the other at SC state.

Yeah, i should go visit them! I should. I wonder about them.

I mean i know David talked about joining the army, but he never seemed like that type he was just n rotc and played war games. If David ever signed up i think of him more as like... a support person or like a more strategic soldier. He was never my biggest fan though. i was more a pain in the u know what to him to though.

Quint, my oldest brother plays baseball just like Phil, Though i bet he has surpassed Phil now. Quints strong but he is also extremely sweet. Unfortunately... with strength normallly comes some sort of anger issues. Its almost a fact.

but knowing what they WERE and not what they ARE is just, well makes me want to go visit them more.

AND what was i doing with Edward Culllen? i just met him. litterally. but was that reason enough. i don't know... I could only go to school and find out, apperantly that intitution i was in were amazing teachers cuz' like i know this stuff.

Well then... i don't remember what i dreamt last night but i went to school pretty happy. So... thats great. But i walk in and immediatly a certain Edward Cullen catches my eyes(and yes he did give me a ride to school to) . I look down a little nervous. I stopped for a second and looked back up though to find his gaze again, and started walking once more.

Who would've known though, Mike Newton got in my way to talk to me.

"Hey Bella How you liking the rain girrllll?"

" well, as long as i got my lovely umbrellaa i dont have to like the rain... boooyyyy" i replied.

"Thats good! want to walk to class with me?" Mike suggested

"Tomorow i have a ton of things to put in my locker."

"okay see you in class Bella" and with that he left. and with that i was closer to the ever present Edward.

"Excuse me, thats like... my locker dude!" i said fakely getting rid of my shyness and any awkward moments.

"Well my lady, locker away." he said with ANOTHER accent and stepped aside while motioning me to my own locker.

"Hey! you cant counteract my theme with one from 400 years back!" i replied.

"But i can... my lady."

"hummphh." i sighed and put my things in my locker. Then i straightened myself and said. "Oh Sire! please let it not be! We cannot... musn't be late for thou classes!" i doubt he could top that.

"you'll love this one, lets go."

"Uh huh. great Edward. nice voice." i laughed.

"I call it 'the Edward Cullen' "

"how origional of you!" i said. He sighed and looked away. "what?"

"just wondering if i should be doing this."

"Do what you WANT! This is highschool. i wanna know everything. don't you?

"ehh. You astonish me though." i blushed. hard. "What are you thinking?"

"i'm thinking about what ishould do this afternoon." i really was... i mean like will we be hanging out?"this is my clas! Bye!" I hardly realized we were walking but my reality finally checked in and i saw my class.

Awesome,

Another boring day.

1rst period

2nd period.

3rd period.

lunch somewhere with those.

4th period, biology. stupid damn techer wanted us to get variety and work with a group of 4 so it was really awkward for me and Edward to talk as we usually do.

What a shame...

anyway, i actually got to take my truck home.

The truck was sweet to get in and drive again.

Ohh. i won't let him get to my baby again. It was my classic, senior citizen, car.

He didn't come home with me, i toldhim to come over at 4 to do some homework with me.

I liked him being there, having someone to have.

when he came he had Flowers, red lillies. "lets get these some water." He smiled wickedly and said.

"Edward! Next time just bring the stem! i'll replant it no problem."

"Ooh, but this is classier."

"Your strange." i laughed.

"Are we really doing homework?"

"not at all." i said and shut the text book i recently opened. I leaded Edward out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

im bacckkkk, give me ssome suggestions!


End file.
